Dreams
by Polska
Summary: Renamed/Soon-to-be rewritten. But being lost means losing where you are, who you are, and ultimately losing grasp of reality.
1. Into the Forest

**Polska- I didn't really like my other Powerpuff girl story, so I'm writing a new one, but I'm not deleting my old one...ok anyway.**

**Summary: Ok well the girls and their counterparts, ex. Blossom/Brick Bubbles/Boomer Buttercup/Butch, go on a camping trip with Professor John Utonium, the girls' creator, and (let's just call her Dr. Ronalds cause I don't know what the real name is...or if people just make it up...o.O) Doctor Arren Ronalds, the boys' 'mother'. But when they get there, they have to share a tent with their counterparts. OH THE HORROR! Anyway, because they share a tent together, Professor and Doctor get seperate tents, lucky, so they get pairing jobs...ex. getting firewood, water, ect ect. It's a huge hugE huGE hUGE HUGE forest so when the RRB and PPG are doing their jobs with their counterparts, they get lost right, so they meet a freaky guy, a waterfall, and a beach hermit because the forest is next to the beach. So anyway, can they find their way back? Or will they get stuck in the forest forever all alone with their counterparts while the others are lost somewhere too? And will a little romance Blossom...? Heheh get it? Blossom? As is PPG Blossom? My jokes are lame I know. Ok well yeah! R&R pleaseeeeee!**

**

* * *

**

Bubbles bounced up and down on the bed, excited.

"I love camping!" she exclaimed.

Buttercup covered her ears as she tried to concentrate on her packing. Blossom smiled and closed her eyes as she organized everything neatly and alphabettically into her camping bag. The Utoniums and some unknown guests, that they would meet later, were going on a camping trip for two weeks. The Powerpuff girls didn't know who the guests were but they were excited to find out.

"Be quiet Bubbles!" Buttercup finally roared.

Bubbles stopped jumping and glared at her sister.

"I'm just trying to spread a little excitement," she said defendingherself.

Blossom smiled. Sibling love...

"OK so who do you think these 'unknown guests' are?" Blossom asked.

Buttercup shrugged and Bubbles pondered the question.

"Maybe-Professor-got-clowns-and-elephants-and-tigers-and-cute-bunnies-to-come-I-mean-why-would-a-bunny-come-camping-when-it-lives-in-the-forest-but-it-would-be-really-cute-that-a-circus-came-with-us!" Bubbles exclaimed very hyper-active and jumped again.

Blossom and Buttercup stared at her.

"What it could happen!" she said knowingly, sticking out her tongue.

Buttercup rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, maybe in a million years," Buttercup replied pushing Bubbles aside.

_Meanwhile..._

"COME ON DOCTOR! Do we have to go with those...those...girls!" Brick whined grabbed onto Dr. Ronalds' leg.

"Yes Brick. You'll get to know them better! Let them know that you've changed!" Dr. Ronalds exclaimed slipping her leg out of Brick's grasp.

"Is there anything else you'd like to tell us?" Butch asked, glaring at the doctor.

Dr. Ronalds thought for a minute then smiled, "Not yet."

Butch exchanged a glance with Boomer and the two went down on their knees. Brick joined them.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" they cried in unison.

Dr. Ronalds shrugged and left them to plead.

_Back at the Utonium home..._

Blossom looked in the mirror and brushed her long orange-red hair and straightened her red bow.

"Come downstairs girls! The guests are going to be here in a seco-" the Professor was cut short by the doorbell ringing. Just as the girls were on top of the stairs, they heard the Professor, "Hello Dr. Ronalds. Good to see you again."

Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup exchanged looks of horror. Dr. Ronalds meant...

"Hello boys," Mr. Utonium exclaimed, "the girlswill be down in a second."

Blossom cupped her hands together and prayed silently for a second before taking a deep breath and flying downstairs, so only a pink streak could be seen.

Bubbles followed with her bright blue streak and Buttercup followed with her light green streak.

"Hello _boys,_" Blossom said with deep disgust.

The Rowdyruff boys glared at her, until Brick stepped forward.

"Hello _girls,_" Brick said with deep disgust.

Buttercup and Butch glared at each other, as though daring one to make a move.

Bubbles on the other hand just looked at Boomer with a smile on her face.

"Hi. My name's Bubbles!" she said extending her hand.

Boomer looked confused then backed away.

'She might have cooties. Back away slooowwwwlyyy,' Boomer thought to himself.

Bubbles cocked her head to one side and looked at Boomer with her big light blue eyes.

"Hi," she repeated.

"Hi..." Boomer said, backing away slowly.

Brick and Blossom stared at each other.

"Hello, _ugly,_" Brick said to Blossom nastily.

Blossom opened her mouth and glared at the leader.

"I am NOT ugly. You must be _blind,_" Blossom replied.

"Hah! You wish!" Brick laughed.

"I don't have to wish. I _know,_" Blossom said smugly.

Butch glared at Buttercup.

"I dare you," he said menically.

"No I dare _you,_" Buttercup repeated in the same tone.

"Go ahead. Try it," Butch replied.

"No you try," Buttercup answered.

The two argued back and forth. And back and forth. And back and forth. Until Prof. Utonium put his hand on Buttercup's mouth, and Dr. Ronalds put her hand on Butch's mouth.

"Enough, we're going. And the catch? Since you all won't get along, you're all sharing a tent with your counterparts. Blossom, you're sharing a tent with Brick. Bubbles, you're sharing a tent with Boomer, and Buttercup, wether you like it or not, your sharing a tent with Butch," Prof. Utonium replied angrily.

The six groaned.

"Plus, the pair of you six will get a job. And if you don't fufill the job, the you'll have to do every single job and when you come home, you'll have chores to do for a month," Dr. Ronalds added.

The six groaned again.

"So, let's go!" Mr. Utonium said cheerfully and pushed Blossom out the door. Dr. Ronalds pushed Brick out the door, but he gave a pleading look at Butch and Boomer before he was out of sight. His siblings followed reluctantly and Bubbles and Buttercup followed the two. Along the way, Blossom was squished uncomfortably between the window and Brick, who was squished uncomfortably between Blossom and Boomer who was on the edge. In the back, Buttercup sat by the window, next to Butch who was next to Bubbles. Professor Utonium and Doctor Ronalds sang 'To Camping Here we Go' the whole way. By the time they arrived at the campsite, Blossom was rubbing her aching head, Brick was covering his ears, Boomer was slapping his forehead over, Buttercup was covering her face, Butch was pinching himself, and Bubbles was singing along.

"Well come on, we don't have all day," Dr. Ronalds snapped. She helped Mr. Utonium with the camping gear, as the three PPG and three RRB got out of the car.

"Buttercup, hold out your arm," Prof. Utonium said as he stepped right in front of the green puff.

Buttercup stared at him suspiciously before he clapped a green bracelet onto her arm.

"AwProfessor! Do I have to wear this?" Buttercup whined trying to pull the bracelet off of her wrist, but it stayed put, as though glued to her arm.

"Yes. I know that you don't like sleeping the same tent, but you have to work together on the jobs. I know that you'll run away from each other, completely avoiding each other, that's why I developed this!" he held up five other bracelets.A pink one, a red one, a dark blue and a light blue one and a dark green one.

"Revolutionary Location Device," Prof. Utonium said proudly.

The puffs and ruffs stared at him.

"Or R.L.S for short. You see, it works like a magnet. If you try to even get three metres away from each other, the bracelets will activate and your counterpart will snap back to the other counterpart and you'll be stuck for an hour. That's why I advise that you stay close together, or it'll look like you are couples,"Dr. Ronalds explained, winking, "And, the bracelets only allow you to float a few feet off of the ground if your partner is in trouble or if you see something. You cannot fly anymore, but you still have the rest of your powers."

Butch and Boomer shuddered. Imagine being stuck toa girl! Blossom stared at thepink bracelet. She looked at Brick and shivered.Brick had called her ugly and now she had be stuck with him. Mr. Utonium handed Blossom the pink one, Brick the red one, Boomer the dark blue one, Bubbles the light blue one and Butch thedark greenone.Dr. Ronalds reached forward and snapped each bracelet onto the wrists.

"Now go,have fun, while weset up the camp. Oh yes. The jobs. Blossom and Brick. You are in charge of firewood. Bubbles and Boomer. You are in chargeof water. Buttercup and Butch, you are in charge of food,"Dr. Ronalds noted as she read froma piece of paper.

Blossomyanked on Brick's arm, pulling him into the forest.

"Come on,let's goexplore," she said grabbing hishand. Brick blushed when Blossom touched him. Like a tingling feeling.

Bubbles walkedcloser to the trail.

"Let's go find the beach," she said to Boomer, pulling him by his hand. Boomer tried to slide his hand out of Bubbles' grasp but she held tight.

Buttercup walked to the edge.

"Race you," she challenged Butch. Butch narrowed his eyes.

"Ha! I'll win sucka!" he said, charging his feet. Buttercup did the same. A wind swept Dr. Ronalds and Mr. Utonium to the ground, as the dark green streak and light green streak streamed into the forest.

"Well it seems as though they're having fun," Dr. Ronalds laughed.

"Let's just see..." Prof. Utonium said glancing at where Buttercup and Butch stood.

"I think they forgot a map," Dr. Ronalds said, pulling out three maps.

"They're lost," Prof. Utonium announced.

* * *

**Polska- So...did ya like? I did! Whoo! Some people may think I copied one of the other stories, but I didn't actually. I just liked the idea. Anyway, now that you've read "shifty eyes" please review!**


	2. Visions and Dreams

**Polska- I just felt like updating fast, cause I was bored. So did you like the last chapter? I did.**

* * *

Blossom looked around at the trees, still holding Brick's hand. 

"We're lost," Brick announced her thoughts.

Blossom made a face, "No we're not," she replied.

Brick sighed. Blossom hated to be wrong, but he knew he was right this time.

"Let's take a break," Brick suggested.

Blossom nodded, and the two sat down on a broken tree stump. Brick sat across from her on another stump when suddenly a pull pulled him towards Blossom, and in a few miliseconds, their faces were only a few centimetres away. Blossom looked away, blushing, and saw his bracelet clamped to hers. She groaned, and turned to face Brick.

"Now look what you've done! We're stuck like this for a whole hour!" Blossom complained.

"Me! You could have sat next to me!" Brick cried.

Blossom rolled her eyes.

"Let's go," she said pulling Brick along with her bracelet.

The two walked for a half hour until they felt hot and dizzy.

"Does it feel hotter to you?" Blossom asked, sweating profusely.

Brick nodded and waved his hand in front of his face. They kept walking, until the bracelets let go.

"An hour passed that quickly? Wow," Blossom said.

Suddenly she let out a scream as she began sinking.

"Quicksand in a forest? In a swamp I can understand but in a forest?" Brick wondered. He shrugged and held out his hand.

"Grab on!" he cried. Blossom tried to reach for his hand but she missed, and began sinking further. Only her head was visible over the quicksand. Brick slapped his face and floated upwards, then slowly floating downwards, extending his hand. Blossom was able to reach it, and he pulled her with all his might out of the sand. But the pull made him topple to the ground. Blossom landed on top of him, her face just inches from his. Brick flushed and pushed her off him.

"Thanks," she said gratefully.

"Come on. Let's find a way outta here," Brick said grabbing her hand.

Bubbles looked forward.

"We're almost at the beach!" she exclaimed to Boomer.

Boomer smiled weakly and turned away. Must she be so happy all the time? Bubbles took his hand softly, causing him to flinch, but relax at her touch, and walked further into the forest. Bubbles squinted and saw a strip of orange and blue in the clearing.

"There!" she yelled grabbing his hand and floating forwards quickly. The two arrived at the orange strip.

"We found it!" Bubbles exclaimed.

"Great," Boomer muttered.

Bubbles pulled his hand and jumped into the water, Boomer letting out a short yelp before he plunged underneath the water.

"What was that for?" he asked calmly as he rose out of the water. Bubbles giggled.

"Have fun!" she said.

Boomer made a face at her and made to wade away, but the light blue bracelet on Bubbles' wrist began glowing, and Boomer's bracelet clamped to hers.

"Oh god," he moaned.

Bubbles looked down and up at him. Now that they were clamped, Boomer was really close to her. She let out a short giggle and pulled Boomer out of the water.

"We only have to wait an hour," she said.

Boomer rolled his eyes. _Only?_

Buttercup yawned. The race with Butch didn't go too well as when she got way ahead of him, his dark green bracelet activated and she was snapped back to him. She was still clamped to her counterpart.

"We're lost," she groaned.

Butch glared at her.

"It was your suggestion to race," he shot back.

Buttercup stuck out her tongue.

"Then you shouldn't have accepted," she snapped.

Butch raised his fist and shot towards Buttercup, but she caught his wrist and stuck out a white stocking covered leg but he caught it. The two punched each other, kicked each other, laser eyed each other, did whatever but fought each other until a few minutes later, the two were panting for breath. As they were fighting, their bracelets had become unclamped.

"It's HOPELESS!" Buttercup yelled, going down on her knees, Butch standing right next to her.

"Stupid bracelets, stupid stupid stupid," she muttered.

Suddenly a loud boom was heard and rain began pelting the two superheroes.

"Great," Butch muttered and put his arms over his head. Buttercup on the other hand, was bare. She covered her bare arms and shivered. Butch groaned when he saw his counterpart shivering so, he went over to her and pulled her lightly towards a large tree trunk. He cut a big hole in the middle with his laser eyes,so that they could shelter in it, and he carried her inside. It was kind of gross but it'll manage. He took off his sweater and covered his counterpart with it. She looked up at him surprised. No one had ever done that for her.

Blossom looked up at the sky and moaned. It was raining. Raining. Of all the days. She looked at Brick and walked over to him.

"Where are we going to go?" she asked him, shivering in the cold.

Brick looked around. He spotted a dark hole on the side of the mountain where the forest was.

"There. I used a little X-Ray vision to see if there was an animal in there, and there wasn't so let's so rest in there," he said taking Blossom's hand gently and pulling her toward the cave. Once they got there, Blossom walked inside and sat down on a rock.

"Why is it raining in the summer?" she asked him.

Brick shrugged but laid his sweater along the floor.

"Come. Lie down," he said motioning for her to lie down beside him.

Blossom blushed, so that pink tinges appeared in her cheeks and smiled. She sat down beside him and lay down, closing her pink eyes. Brick smiled at her and closed his eyes as well.

**_Blossom's Dream_**

_Blossom ran around the forest, her voice echoing off the trees. She yelled for her sisters but only pictures appeared around her. Blossom was scared, as she ran in circles, looking for her sisters. An image of Bubbles appeared between two trees._

_"Blossom, Blossom. Beware, beware," Bubbles said, her voice echoing. The image faded. Blossom sat down on a log and put her hands to her face. She began sobbing quietly, until another image appeared in front of her. It was Buttercup._

_"He loves you, he loves you," Buttercup said, her voice also echoing. The image faded. Blossom was surprised for a second, untila boy her agesat down next to her and cradled the puff in his arms._

_"Don't worry Blossom, I'll protect you," he whispered rubbing Blossom's shoulders, and then faded. Blossom stood  
up and began running again, tears streaming down her face. She reached the edge of the forest, until a light blue orb appeared in front of her._

_"Let's play Blossom!" it said happily, sounding mistakingly like Bubbles. Blossom backed away. The orb grew larger until it was Blossom's size and looked like Bubbles except it looked like her shadow. Blossom smiled and Bubbles begandancing, as more light blue orbs appeared. Blossom began dancing as well, and light green orbs appeared._

_"Hi Blossom," a light green orb said, sounding like Buttercup. Blossom stopped dancing and looked at the orb. She was scared now._

_"Can I play?" 'Buttercup' asked. Blossom nodded and the orb grew to be Blossom's size but a shadow like Bubbles. Blossom continued dancing, when 'Bubbles' began fading._

_"I'll see you soon, soon, soon," she said, her voice echoing again, as she faded. 'Buttercup' also began fading slowly._

_"Remember, remember, he loves you, he loves you," she replied, her voice echoing as well. Blossom stared at the spaces. The boy who cradled her appeared next to her._

_"You're safe with me," he whispered, kissing Blossom lightly on the forehead, before disappearing. Blossom stood there, and stared around her, before falling to the forest floor._

Blossom sat up, sweat dripping from her forehead. The boy she had seen next to her in her dream. It couldn't be. No way. Blossom leaned against a rock, tears beginning to well in her eyes. She had been missing for a few hours now, and had never been away from her sisters for long.

Beside her, Brick was dreaming as well. A very similar dream to Blossom's...

**_Brick's Dream_**

_Brick lay down on the forest floor, leaves covering the lower half of his body. Boomer appeared next to him.  
__  
"Tell her, tell her," Boomer echoed._

_"B-B-Boomer?" Brick stammered, but the vision of Boomer faded away. Brick stood up and walked around in a circle, staring up at the sky. A dark red orb appeared in his face._

_"I love her, love her," the orb said, sounding just like him. A vision of Butch appeared, but he was holding Buttercup in his arms._

_"We were destined, destined, destined," he echoed, the image fading away slightly. Brick wandered around, until Blossom appeared in front of him. She stared athim for a second._

_"Whydid you call me ugly? I thought you liked me," she said, her voice having a slight echo to it. She faded away, tears streaming down her face, as she closed her eyes. Brick reached out to where Blossom was before, and grasped thin air. He looked at his hand, remembering how he had touched her. The tingling feeling. Of course. A dark blue orb appeared and the shadow of Boomer appeared. A light blue orb appeared next to him and Bubbles appeared._

_"We know, we know, know," they echoed together. A dark green and a light green orb appeared, taking the forms  
of Butch and Buttercup. Butch put his arm around Buttercup, and the two walked over to where Bubbles and Butch were standing._

_"Tell her. We understand," the puff's said together._

_"Just do it," the ruff's said together. Brick took a step back and tumbled over a log. He quickly stood up and saw Blossom standing on the log._

_"Tell me what?" she asked, the image fading slowly. Brick sat down and cried. Cried, until he had no more tears. He was scared. When would he see his siblings? How could he tell her?_

Brick woke up and looked beside him. Blossom was awake, and there were tears streaming down her face. He walked over to her, and sat unusually close to her.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Like boys are, they want to see girls cry, but it hurt him.

"I was just thinking if I would ever see my siblings again," she choked on her tears. Brick thought about it.

"Don't worry Blossom. You will and I will," he said taking the puff in his arms. Blossom was very surprised but she knew he was only doing it, so that she could relax while she cried. And she did.

Bubbles covered her head as rain fell down, pelting the two. Boomer took her arm with the arm the wasn't clamped and pulled her towards a cave on the cliff offthe mountain (A/N no this isn't the beach hermits cave. not this one). He floated slowly upwards, holding the shivering Powerpuff girl and landed on the edge. He ran into the cave and set her down. Boomer lay down on a long rock. Bubbles on the other hand walked deeper into the cave, as though there was a strange presence pulling her towards the end. Boomer couldn't see her go, so he just lay to sleep.

The next morning, he awoke to find Bubbles leaning against the cave entrance and staring into the sky. It was a clear beautiful sunny day. Bubbles was thinking of the place she went to last night. It was like, hers and Boomer's bracelets had become deactivated during that time...

**_Flashback_**

_Bubbles walked slowly towards a strange green light. Her eyes opened wide and her arms outstretched like a zombie. She walked closer and closer until a strange pink glow filled her eyes._

_"Hiya Bubbles," the glow replied, sounding like Blossom._

_"Hi," Bubbles said cheerfully, snapping out of her zombie state. The glow formed the shape of Blossom. It was possible that the superhero was just imagining this, but she could swear she saw it with her own eyes. Bubbles stared at the pink glow, until a light green glow appeared next to the image of Blossom, and taking the form of Buttercup._

_"Hey Bubbles," it said. Bubbles smiled and waved at the green shape. She wondered what this was about. _

_"Blossom has a boyfriend," 'Buttercup' teased. The form of Blossom punched Buttercup playfully. _

_"I do not. So does Buttercup," 'Blossom' replied. Bubbles stepped back. She was scared._

_"Where are you?" she asked them fearfully. The two images glanced at each other and laughed._

_"We'll see you very soon, very soon, soon," the visions echoed and left Bubbles standing there. Bubbles shook her head and trailed back to Boomer._

**_End flashback_**

Boomer walked carefully over to her and tapped her shoulder.

"Bubbles. What's the matter?" he asked her.

Bubbles turned to face him.

"Do you think we'll ever see our siblings?" she asked him, tears beginning to well in her eyes. Boomer widended his eyes.

"Yeah I mean, it's a forest. Our guardians are just on the outskirts of the forest. It may be a big forest, but you know? If we didn't ahave to wear these stupid bracelets then we'd be eating barbeque right now," Boomer explained.

Bubbles let out a tiny giggle before burying her face in Boomer's shoulder.

"Thanks Boomer," she replied.

Buttercup woke up panting for breath. She lookedbeside her and saw Butch sitting on the rock.

"Hi Butch," she said nervously. Butch looked up and waved. Buttercup narrowed her eyes and carefully took a step towards Butch.

"Do you think we should go, and try to find our siblings?" Buttercup asked tensely. Butch looked up at Buttercup with dark green eyes.

"Yes, let's go," Butch stood up. Buttercup walked outside, and walked deeper into the forest with Butch. Their hope was deep inside them somewhere. Somewhere...

* * *

**Polska- Did you like? I did. I had fun writing this chapter, I almost cried during some parts...anyway...please review but do not flame, because I take them seriously and I get really nasty. Next chapter up tomorrow for sure!**


	3. If You Just Imagine

**Polska- I've decided on something...two chapters a day...because it's fun to write these kind of stories...you know, fantasy. But I'm only updating one chapter tuday! Please, no flames. I really will get nasty. **

**Buttercup- It aint pretty.**

**Polska-.- Did ****I ask you?**

**Blossom- No need to get mad...**

**Polska- I wasn't.**

**Brick- Sure you weren't...**

* * *

The Professor and the Doctor stared into the forest, with worried expressions on their faces. 

"Should we go in and find them?" the Doctor asked.

The Professor shook his head.

"No. If we go in, we'll be lost too. All we can do is wait. And hope," he replied.

The Doctor nodded and the two took one last glance at the forest before climbing into their tents and going to sleep.

Blossom stared at the sky, and then at Brick.

"It's morning. I think that we should go search for our siblings," she replied.

Brick shrugged. He then nodded and walked into the sunshine. He blinked at first, then took a hold of Blossom and led her further into the forest. He looked upat the sky. It was clear, not a cloud in sight. Strange. Blossom on the other hand, was staring straight ahead of them. She tugged Brick's sleeve and pointed in front of them. Brick looked to where she was looking at and gasped.

"What is it?" Brick asked, clearly dumbfounded.

Blossom smacked her forehead.

"What do you think it is Einstien? It's not that hard to figure out," Blossom said sarcastically.

Brick stuck his tongue out at her, but pulled her towards the sight.

Bubbles walked across the beach, holding Boomer's hand lightly. Surprisingly, Boomer didn't even try to jerk away. Instead, he smiled at her as they walked, but the sun heating up their little seven year old bodies. Tired and hot from the sweltering heat, Bubbles took a glance up at the sky, seeing heat waves dancing across it, and spotted another cave on the other end of the beach, on the edge of another cliff. Placing her hands together, she said a short prayer and ran over to the cliff, grabbing Boomer's hand.

"Let's rest," she replied. Boomer nodded in agreement. The two climbed the rocks until they reached the top, and by that time, they were out of breath.

Bubbles headed inside the cave.

"Who goes there?" asked a crinkly old voice. Bubbles turned and gasped at what she saw.

Boomer caught up with her.

"Bubbles, what are you staring a-" he was cut short, when she tugged on his sleeve.

Boomer stared.

Buttercup coughed loudly. She rocked back and forth as she stared at the trees and imagined them moving.

"Buttercup..."

Buttercup was lost deep in her own thoughts. She saw visions of the trees rocking back and forth, and gold colored orbs floating around them. When she heard her name, she imagined the orbs calling her name, but actually it was Butch.

"BUTTERCUP!"

She snapped back to reality, and glared at her friend.

"What?" she asked him.

"What are you thinking about?"

"Stuff."

"Whatever, just don't blank out."

Butch rolled his eyes. He kept on walking, Buttercup's arm gripped in his hand. She winced and made a face at him, but he seemed not to notice.

"Ha. And you told ME not to blank out?"

Butch stuck his tongue out at him, when suddenly, a dark figure jumped in front of them. Buttercup stared at the figure, while Butch ran behind his counterpart and stared over her shoulder.

"Scary enough figure."

Blossom felt all her troubles wash away as she ran with Brick towards the beautiful site. Rushing water could be heard as it came over the high cliff, and the ripples wavered.

"It's a waterfall you dope," she said as she smacked her counterpart in the head.

Brick glared at her and crossed his arms, sticking his invisible nose in the air.

"Well duh, everyone knows that."

"Everyone except you," Blossom muttered under her breath as she walked towards the waterfall.

"HEY!"

Blossom giggled slightly, and peered into the perfectly clear water of the lake in which the waterfall was pouring into. Her red hair bow was crooked, so the pink puff adjusted it over her long orangish hair. But as she peered once more into the water, she felt a warm sensation tickle her body. She giggled deeply and hugged her shoulders while plopping herself down on the ground and giggling like a little child. Brick stared at her, a look of concern in his eyes, and began to run over, but stopped and gasped. He saw transparent visions of himself reaching towards Blossom, and smoothing out her long hair, while carressing her cheek, and reaching in to gently place his lips to her. Brick turned around and covered his mouth to keep from gagging. But the other seven year old seemed not to notice. It was as if only Brick could see himself, while Blossom was unaware that a vision of Brick was kissing her. The real Brick closed his eyes tight, and when he opened them, he saw Blossom staring at him with a worried expression plastered on her face. The image of Brick was gone. He wiped a sweat off his forehead and began to walk towards Blossom, his face flustered and his eyes abnormally large. Blossom suddenly felt scared, as Brick walked towards her. He seemed different then she had ever seen him, and she scrambled backward, realizing that she was in water. She shut her eyes and waited for the plunge. None came. She was sitting on top of the water, although it wasn't frozen. It was still moving, but the girl was just sitting on top of it and feeling the ground beneath her. Except she felt the water as if it were solid ground. Scared, she immediately scrambled to her feet, and began running forward, expecting to drop into the water, although she didn't. Reaching land, she gasped for breath and dipped her foot into the water. This time, it went in.

"Blossom! Blossom! Are you alright?" Brick asked, as he ran over. His eyes were normal, and his face wasn't flustered anymore. Adjusting the red cap over his orange hair he looked at Blossom, awaiting her answer. Blossom reached out her hand and touched his cheek. He flinched. She sighed with relief. He was real.

"I'm...fine," she replied softly, standing up, and staring at the waterfall coming over the cliff. He grabbed her shoulders, and shook her so she snapped back to reality. Or at least back to her normal, bossy self. And luckily, she did.

A waver of fright crept up Bubbles's body.

"Well?" the crinkly voice asked.

Boomer cleared his throat attentively and tried to speak, but nothing came out, except for a croak. If she hadn't been so scared, she would have giggled. But Bubbles was not in the modd to giggle now.

"I-I'm B-Bubbles. A-And t-this i-is B-Boomer," she stammered. The speaker of the crinkly voice stepped out of the shadows and the two could see clearly that it wasa VERY old man. He had saggy slightly tanned skin, and shoulder length white hair. A bald spot was seen right in the middle of his head, and he wore a single grey towel type thing around his waist. In his hand, he held a roughly carved, wooden stick, with a fang attached to a feather, hung by a string.

"Ah, a Powerpuff Girl and a Rowdyruff Boy. You know boy, I knew your mother when we were kids," the old man replied, his wrinkly mouth twisting into an unusual smile.

Boomer felt a grin creep onto his face.

"Really?"

"No, but I'm glad to hear that you have a mother," the man said, his deep blue eyes twinkling.

Bubbles bit her lip and opened her mouth.

"So what's your name Mister?"

The man stepped forward, his back slightly hunched and his eyebrows drooping.

"I am the beach hermit of this beach. My name is Timothy Ben Joseph Fransico Laurence, and I am sixty seven years old. You may call me Ben," the beach hermit answered.

"Have you ever been in the light Mis- er Ben?" Bubbles asked inquisitively. The hermit shook his head.

"No."

Bubbles smiled and reached towards him.

Buttercup took a step closer to the dark figure, when suddenly, it came charging at the two greens.

"AHH!" Butch yelled. His face had an expression of fear plastered on it, and when the figure came out of the shadows, he saw that it had (or rather, he had) bulging white eyes, and he looked just plain crazy.

"You!" he yelled running after Buttercup. Buttercup smirked and the moment he came any closer, she punched him in the jaw and sent him away. But the insane dude didn't stop.

"You stole my face!" he screamed again. His face was purple, and scabbed and oosing puss all over. Buttercup covered her mouth to keep from gagging.

"I WANT YOURS!" the man shrieked and ran forward, teetering oddly. He reached for Buttercup's face, but the green puff kicked him in the shins, and sent him a way with a punch to his gut. The man crashed into a tree, and he seemed to be unconcious, but he wasn't. He immediately stood up and ran after her again. Butch watched with amusement, but when the guy started to get even more insane, he jumped in, and sent three swift kicks to his head, followed by a quick heat vision shot, and then ended with six punches to his stomach. Finally, he was unconcious. Finally.

"What the hell was wrong with that big oaf?" Buttercup gasped out. She made sure he was really unconcious before standing beside Butch again.

"He's crazy. Dude, let's get out of here before he wakes up." And with those last words, Butch led Buttercup away from the insane dude and tried to find their way through the leaves. He looked down...and gasped. His bracelet was flashing wildly. He took a metre step away from Buttercup, and he didn't snap back to her.

"Amazing..." Buttercup murmured as she examined her own bracelet. She tried flying, but dropped to the ground.

"So we can't fly...but we can move apart from each other? Sweet!" Butch exclaimed, and streaked forward. Buttercup sighed, and followed quickly.

Blossom hurried as fast as she could away from the waterfall. Something was with that crazy waterfall. Brick ran after her.

"What's the matter, Blossom? You're acting like you've seen a ghost," Brick asked, confused. Blossom was silent.

"Oh my gosh. You _have _seen a ghost?"

"Well not really a ghost. More like a vision..." Blossom launched into the story of what she had seen. After he heard it, Brick laughed.

"Why are you laughing? It's not funny!" Blossom fumed, clenching her fists. Brick wiped a tear from his eye.

"That vision is wrong. Like I would ever kiss a girl, let aloneyou," he replied, chuckling afterward. Blossom reached over and smacked him in the head, and walked off in a huff. Brick stared at her.

"Wha..? Wha' I do?" he called as he ran after her. Blossom stopped in her tracks, causing Brick to crash into her and fall to the ground.

"Smooth," he said sarcastically. Blossom waved him away with herhand.

"When I move far away from you, I don't snap back to you," she pointed out. Brick looked down at his bracelet, and gasped. It was flashing wildly, as was Blossom's. He tried flying, but fell to the ground once more.

"So...we can get away from each other, but we can't fly? That's sweet!" Brick exclaimed.

Bubbles took his wrinkly hand gently, and led him outside. Boomer followed curiously, incredulous of what she was going to do. As the hermit stepped outside, he shielded his eyes automatically.

"It's alright. It's only the sun," Bubbles assured him. Boomer nodded and patted the old man on the back.

"A little sunlight isn't going hurt you," Boomer added. The hermit slowly lowered his hand, squinting up.

"So this is the outside...it's beautiful," he said softly. Bubbles smiled up at the man, even though he wasn't much taller then the powerpuff.

"Isn't it?" she replied dreamily. The man nodded. He looked down.

"You two ought to be heading back to find your parents. Go on." The hermit pushed them lightly down the cliff. Bubbles skidded down the hill, and waited for Boomer to come down. When he did, she skipped off merrily, but stopped suddenly.

"I didn't snap back to you!" she called to Boomer. Boomer noticed that too, he ran forward and looked at Bubbles' bracelet. It was flashing wildly and glowing a pretty blue color.

"BOO YA!" he yelled pumping his fist in the air. Bubbles ignored him. She was too busy looking at the ocean. She imagined it turn into a whirlpool, spitting out pink, blue, green, purple, gold and silver orbs. The orbs twisted into a circle, spinning around slowly. Then they flew towards her and lifted Bubblesup into the air. The blue puff giggled as the orbs twisted her around.

"BUBBLES!" Boomer shouted. Bubbles snapped out of her vision and stared at him.

"What were you doing?" Boomer cried. Bubbles smiled at him, and placed a hand on his face.

"I was dancing," she whispered, her baby blue eyes twinkling.

* * *

**Polska- Well, ta da! Chapter three is finished! Since it's spring break, I thought I'd update two more chapters. Please review!**


End file.
